Forestclan Destiny, Book one: Snow Falling
by Warriorfanwriter
Summary: The old clans have fallen after many genarateions, now join the four new clans as Snowstar finds out that the Dark Forest is coming back once again for reavenge on the new clans. Will Snowstar be able to find the two other cats to defeat the Dark Forest all for all? Find out! (Rated T for blood)
1. Prologe

Prologue

Night had fallen, yet a battle to protect the clan's territory was about to begin. "Give up Icestar, you're on your last life and it's just better to give up that land that we want on your territory then shred fur and blood, what do you say?" asked Deathstar with an evil look in his eyes. "I will never give up Forestclan's territory to the likes of you." growled Icestar with every breath he could muster. "If you wish it so, then so be it." he said, and then howled at the top of his voice. "Moonclan, Attack!" shouted Deathstar, leader of all Moonclan. Then Icestar yelled his command to his deputy as quick as lightning. "We must win this battle or we will lose our good hunting grounds forever!" yelled Snowfall to his fellow mates as they began to fight with tooth and claw as more of Forestclan's warriors came to help drive off the enemy.

As the Battle raged on, Icestar was now locked into battle with Deathstar. "This will be the last time you will ever see your clan ever again, you mousebrain fool!" he cackled. "You're on your last life, it will soon be time to join Starclan, Icestar" he howled and they knew he was here for blood. "You think so huh? Well you're also on your last life and it's time to bring justice to the forest because I know that you have a cruel, evil heart." he meowed. "You may have found me out, but you will never again be able to see the light of day when I'm done with you!" he growled as he went fast as lighting towards his neck to kill him with the killing bite. "No, you will be the one that dies tonight!" Icestar howled as he cut into his throat with his needle sharp claws. Deathstar howled so much that the battle stopped at once. Before anyone could help him, eyes glazed over till they never moved again. He twitched for a little and then lay still. A pool of blood was gushing out around his body and even soaked into fur and made himself look as red as the poppy flower. "You.." Stoneclaw looked into the eyes of Icestar. "You killed our leader, my father!" he growled. "He did not belong in the forest, he cared about battles and blood more than clan, and it all lead to this." Icestar growled back to him. "I still want revenge, now to take your son's life for the life of my dead father!" he howled. "Stop Stoneclaw, it's not worth it to take another cat's life when the battle is already over!" yelled a Gray she-cat from Moonclan. "I don't care, I want revenge for my father's death!" he yelled to the gray she-cat and ran towards Snowfall. Before he could even dig his claws into Snowfall's pelt, Icestar pushed Snowfall out of harm's way and fell to the ground, Snowfall ran to his side and spoke."Father, don't leave me, you still have a clan to take care of for Starclan's sake." Snowfall meowed with sorrow. "My time is done soon Snowfall, I'm just clinging to my last life." Icestar meowed quietly. "Before I do die, always remember to look after the clan and beware Stoneclaw, he cannot be trusted." he coughed as his voice got weaker. "I will father." Snowfall said sadly. "Take good care of the clan, I know I can count on you…." He said for the very last time, before being frozen in time. Forever. "Father, there was so much more I wanted to ask you….." Snowfall meowed softly with grief. Meanwhile, Moonclan were getting together to hear what the deputy had to say. "Retreat Moonclan, we we'll get this part of land someday, but not today, for we are in no shape for any more battles." meowed Stoneclaw. "Pinefur, lead the clan to camp and take Deathstar's body with you, he may of not had many friends inside the clan, but he is still one of us." He meowed sadly. Pinefur nodded and Moonclan helped carry the fallen leader back to camp. Then he walked up to Snowfall and spoke: "This is not the end, someday I will get you and then take your clan's territory for my own clan, mark my words!" he growled as he started to walk away. Snowfall watched as he walked and then he spoke: "When that day does come, I will be waiting." as Stoneclaw disappeared into the shrubs and flicked his tail he spoke in a soft voice and simply said, "Until then."

Snowfall lead his clan towards the camp with the dead body of his father, the clan leader. When they finally got back to camp most of the clan (Expect the queens and kits) stayed up all night to honor the brave, yet old leader, who everyone in the clan looked up to. "All cats that hunt prey for the clan, join at the Forest oak." said Snowfall. As the clan gather around the Forest oak, Snowfall spoke out to his clan when everyone was around him. "As you might have known, our leader, who was also my father, sacrificed his life to save my life as well as yours" he mewed to his clan. "As we gather just before Moonhigh, if Icestar is watching us right now from Starclan, Shinepoppy will be the new deputy of Forestclan" he meowed to his clan. Then clan spoke softly to each other that it was a great choice and then called the new deputy name. "Shinepoppy, Shinepoppy" cried everyone. When everyone had died down, Snowfall continued what he had to say. "Tomorrow, I shall be going to Skyfall Canyon to get my nine lives from Starclan and until I get back, Shinepoppy will be in charge" he said and then flicked his tail to show that the clan meeting was over.

As dawn started to light the dark sky of night, the clan gathered in the clearing to say there final words to the dead leader. Most of the clan whispered the great things that he had done for them, even Sandtail, who never left his den, due to his poor hearing, came to say his last words to the dead leader. "My dear Clan mates, today is the day that our elders will have to bury Icestar, let us all wish that that Icestar will always be safe with the cats in Starclan" spoke Snowfall, tears running down his face as he said the words. Soon, one by one the elders picked up Icestar and took him to be buried. That was the very last day that anyone saw Icestar again. As Sun high came Snowfall decided it was time to go see Starclan. Before he left camp, Shinepoppy came up to him. "How long will you take to get there?" asked Shinepoppy. "It's Sunhigh right now, so I should get there by nightfall" he meowed. "Don't forget about the traps I told you about, those Twolegs are always trying to catch those foxes in those traps in Leaf-fall" meowed Shinepoppy. "Thanks for letting me know, I'll make sure I will look out for them." replied Snowfall. As Snowfall walked out of camp, he remembered everything his father had told him about being a leader. "Will I ever be as great as my father?" he asked himself. "Only time will tell, only time will tell." And as quick as a rabbit's leap, he ran though the forest as he was getting ready for his new destiny.


	2. Chapter one: The Gathering

It was the night of the gathering of the clans as Snowstar looked up at Sliverpelt hoping to see his father among the stars tonight. It had be many moons since his father's death and had never forget ever since.

But when the clan needed him most, he would always be by their sides. Tonight was very cold since it was leaf-bare for all the clans.

Snowstar stretched his legs as he walked over to the forest oak and started to yowl. "Let all cats that hunt for the clan, join at the forest oak" he yelled as every cat is ForestClan joined him.

"Cats of my clan, tonight is the gathering and those who are going, please wait near the camp's entrance" I mewed and then flicked my tail for the others to go back to sleep.

Soon everyone getting ready to go waited for me, there loyal leader. "Are you ready to go" asked" Shinepoppy, my great deputy. "Yes, let's get moving towards the gathering" I mewed as my clan ran beside me into the dark, cold, forest.

* * *

Me and my clan soon made in towards the gathering area where all the clans were already there. "I knew we late again" said Shinepoppy quietly to Snowstar as the rest of his clan were taking their seats beside LakeClan.

As I joined the rest of the leaders, Mudstar spoke. "What happened this time, you're always late" he meowed grumpy. "Just had some troubles getting everyone together, the apprentices are always taking a long time to get ready" he replied back to Mudstar.

"Hmmm" said Mudstar, still not believing him. Before he could speck, Angelstar yowled for everyone to stop and listen.

"Welcome all clans to the gathering, I shall begin tonight" she mewed as for a moment, her eyes looked right at me. Her eyes were as blue as the sky in Green-leaf. I shook my head, she's LakeClan's leader I can't fall in love with her, I thought to myself as she finished speaking about her clan.

Next was Stonestar, the cat that I had hated the most for murdering my father. "MoonClan is doing well and we have one new warrior, my son Rockshadow" he yowled as MoonClan cheered the new warrior's name.

All the other clans said nothing. I stared at the black tom with light gray stripes on his fur. So this was his only son, I thought to myself as Mudstar began to speck for his clan.

"SwampClan also has a new warrior, Grasstail" he mewed as all clans cheered his name. Now it was time for myself to begin, I thought and then started to speak.

"ForestClan is strong, but a few sunrises ago, Sandtail has joined Starclan in his sleep, he well be missed by those he knew him" I said as a few tears ran down my face as I stepped down to let Angelstar to speck.

"Cats of the clans as this gathering ends tonight, let Starclan light your paths" said Angelstar as myself and the rest of the leaders raised our tails and yowled to Starclan to thank them for all the things they had done for all of us.

As the clans walked or ran back to their camps, I led my clan back to our camp as the moon was going down from the dark, cold sky.

Myself and the clan had made it back to camp as dawn started light the sky. The cats that went to the gathering went to their nests to have some rest after a long night at the gathering. Before I could rest myself, Shinepoppy came up to me.

"Who would like for the dawn patrol?" asked Shinepoppy yawning as he mewed. "Send out Harestorm, Braveheart, and another cat of your choice" I replied as I yawned as well as I fell asleep as soon as I reached my nest.

* * *

"Snowstar" someone wisbend in my ears as my eyes flashed open. Icestar was right next to me, he no longer looked old at all.

"I'm I dreaming?" I asked sofly as he begain to chuckle, the same one that I used to remeber.

"Yes Snowstar, follow me son" he said as I followed him into StarClan's forest that was a pure white as daylight.


	3. Chapter Two- The Chat

Snowstar woke up to the birds that were chipping outside his den. When I was fully awake, I got up and went outside my den. The sun was bright that morning even if it was Leaf-bare. The tiny kits had even come out to play. "Looks like New-leaf is coming early" I turned my head to see Shinepoppy speaking.

"You're acting happier then you normally are what's up?" I asked him as he walked closer up to me as close as any other warrior could get that close.

"I need to talk to you about something in your den" he said as I let him follow me into my only cozy den.

"What is it that you need to tell me?" I asked while no one looked or hear what we were about to talk about.

"I wanted to ask you if I could mentor one of your kits, there already six moons old" he said.

I thought to myself for a moment, Shinepoppy was a great deputy, but he would also be a great mentor. I sighed and then I spoke "I'll think about it, Shinepoppy" I said at last.

He nodded to me as he dashed off to help his fellow warriors. I reflexed my legs and tail as I got up and went outside and started to walk around the camp.

The camp was not very large, but it wasn't hard to get to the different dens ether. As I passed the warrior's den, I just simply just flicked my tail to say "hello" to the cats that were just getting up from their nests.

Soon, I made it to the apprentices den and I spotted my very own apprentice, fast asleep again. I sighed and then started to creep up on him as I touched him with my cold, wet nose.

"AHHH!" he screamed as if a fox was trying to get him. He ran around the den bumping into everyone that had to be in his way.

"Hey, watch were your going!" yelled another apprentice as she tried to slow him down, but failed. Then I had to yank his tail and he was fling halfway across the den as he crashed into a rock.

"Owe" he said and turned around to face me. "You didn't have to wake me up and then hurl me halfway across the den!" he mewed angrily. I knew he was mad, but just spoke in a soft, calm voice.

"Don't be mad at me" I said. "Today is very important and I needed you to wake up because afterward I thought to take you out hunting later today " I mewed as his tail dropped and he sighed.

"Why can't we do battle training?" he asked, very unhappy as we walked outside together as almost got towards the Forest Oak.

"Because, I need you as a good role model for new kits that are becoming appetites today, there also my very own" I smiled as Darkpaw mood still did not change.

"That's great news in all, but have you thought about what the apprentices might think about it?" he asked as I sat myself down underneath the Forest Oak as he took his seat as well.

"I just thinking on what's best for the clan, it's not just to please myself or my own kits" "It's the way every clan cat leader would do, hmm?" I asked him as he just said "I guess so, Snowstar" as he took his place and I called all my clanmates underneath the Forest Oak.

"Cats of my clan, today we are here to celebrate the ceremony of my three kits that are becoming appetites today" "Icekit" I paused and said her name as a beautiful white she-cat walked over and sat before me.

"Untill you recive your warrior name, you shall be know as Icepaw" I mewed as her light blue eyes shone like csytels. "Your mentor shall be Braveheart" I said as she walked over to another white tom that had dark blue eyes as dark as the clear night. They tonched noses sat together for the rest of the cermony.

"Wolfpaw" I mewed as a light gray tom with soft white paws walked over and sat, puffeing out his chest as I continued.

"Untill you recive your warrior name, you shall be know as Wolfpaw" "Your mentor shall be Shinepoppy" I mewed as Wolfpaw pourdly walked over to Shinepoppy and tonched noees.

"Last but not least, Sliverkit" I mewoed as a sliver gray she-cat walked over to me. "Untill you my dear recive your warrior name, you shall be know as Sliverpaw" "To make sure that you will be a storng warrior when you grow up, your mentor shall be Nighthawk" I mewed as they both joined noes and then joined the rest of the clan.

"Clanmates, yet us greet our new apptrices and call them by there new names today" I yelled as my clan called the new names of the new apptices.

Then when all was done, I ficked my tail to show the meeting was over and most of the clan retured to their dens or sharing tonges.

"Great job today Snowstar, I'm going to take Wolfpaw out for some training" said Shinepoppy as he and Wolfpaw dashed into the woods.

He never did chage after all those moons that we trained together, I thought as Darkpaw came up to me and spoke.

"Can we get this over and done with?" he said as I chuckled as we walked together outside of the camp to do some hunting as mentor and apprentice.

* * *

A strong breeze filled the forest as my fur was ruffling in the wind. This weather would be a lot better for MoonClan, I thought as Darkpaw was having a harder time getting past the wind because he was one of the smallest apprentices.

"I knew we should have done battle training in the hollow, it's just too windy today" Darkpaw yelled over the wind as I turned my head towards him. "I know, but the clan always comes first" I yelled to him as I helped him continue though the forest.

Soon the wind died down and the rest of the journey was much easier as we set our eyes on hunting prey for the clan. "Are you sure there will be any prey out, the wind could have scared the living day lights of the prey into there borrows" Darkpaw said as he gave a big yawn.

"Can't you be patient, it has only has been a few mins since we waited to listen to any prey that comes our way" I scowled him as his tail dropped and just simply said "I understand Snowstar, but I'm just not use to waiting" he said finally as out of no where came the biggest piece of prey I ever seen.

At once, me and Darkpaw gave chase to the huge rabbit that was far to slow to outrun us. Before it could even get away, my claws griped the rabbits fur as it started shake away my claws as Darkpaw joined me as we finished off the rabbit with my fierce teeth and Darkpaw's sharp claws.

The rabbit gave one last squeal and dropped to the ground dead. "Good work, Darkpaw" "A bit messy with your clawing, but other then that, I'm very proud of you" I said as Darkpaw puffed out his chest and smiled as helped me take the dead rabbit back to camp.

By the time we got back to camp, the sun had already set and Braveheart was awake when Darkpaw showed off the rabbit that we got together. "Good eveing Snowstar, nice rabbit you and Darkpaw got" "Might want to give that to the queens, they might need it more then our warriors do when it comes to Leaf-bare" he said as we walked into the camp and helped Darkpaw take the rabbit to the nursery.

When we got there, I looked inside to see that Firesong was wide awake. "What are you up to this late at night" she hissed as I backed away a bit a pushed the rabit in front of her. "It's for you and the queens to share, I thought that you might be hungry" I said as I got ready just in case if she tried to srach my ears or bite them off.

But it never did happened, all she did was smile at me and then said "Thank you" as I waved my tail to show that I was going to leave and walked outside of the nursery. Darkpaw was siting down along with Braveheart as I walked over to speck to him.

"Darkpaw, it's not your day for watching over the camp, it's time that you went back to your nest" I said as Darkpaw turned around and sighed. "Do I have to go, Braveheart was giving me some good tips for battle moves" he said sadly.

Before I could tell him again, Braveheart spoke up and Darkpaw listened well. "If you don't get to your nest then you won't be able to do any battle moves because you will be too tried for the next day" he said in a stern voice.

"Yes Braveheart, I'll go to my nest right away, wait till I show off to the other apprentices" said Darkpaw as he dashed away towards his den. "Some young apprentices still have a long way to" Braveheart said as Darkpaw was out of view.

"I better be going now" I said as I started walking, but Braveheart stopped me before I could go."There's something that I need to let you know about before you go" Braveheart said as I turned my head to hear what he had to say.

"Icepaw was attacked by a fox while you were out hunting, I'm so sorry" he as soon shock took over my whole self. "Where is she!?" I asked as I was becoming scared out of my fur that she was going to die on the day she became an apprentice.

"She's staying in the medicine cat den at this moment, chill down she'll be fine" Braveheart said as he tried his best not to make me angry at him. That was all I need to know, I ignored his pleas to come back, but I dashed towards the medicine den to expect the worst when it comes to foxes.

Because the past had made me forever be afraid of foxes, that bring death to even the smallest of kits, like my own sister that was killed by one when she was almost become an apprentice along side me and Shinepoppy.

I shocked the sad feeling away and ran to the den to what horrible thing that has happened this time alone.


	4. Chapter Three- Heart Broken

"Icepaw, are you alright?" I asked, still shocked that she got attacked by a fox on her first day of training as I licked her fur to see if there was any signs of life.

"Stop that, I'm still healing" she mewed softly as she bated my nose to show she was okay, but needed some time to heal as she soon falled asleep again. I was no longer shocked, but I was relief that she had not died on her first day of training.

"Snowstar come out of there, I need to speck to you!" whispered Leafstorm angrily as I walked outside to meet him. Leafstorm was a light brown tom that had these bright green eyes. If he had been a warrior, almost any queen would want him as a mate.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" I asked him as I sat down in front of him, just in case if this was going to be a long talk.

"Icepaw did receive a deep gash to her left flank, but she should heal in a couple of days" he mewed as a small grin formed on my face and nodded.

I soon yawned and said goodnight to both Leafstorm and Icepaw as I walked towards my den as I fallede asleep and the shadows of the night darken my vision of sight.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in Starclan's hunting grounds as I then got up and started to walk around to see why I was here. As I got farthen in, I soon begain to see long lost friends and family as they all greeted me.

"Snowstar, it's been a long while since we last saw each other" I tured around to hear the voise and sight of my father. I smiled at him as we both curled our tails together and then I spoke out.

"Father, I'm glad that I get to see you again" I purred as he smiled and flicked his tail and said "Follow me". I followed him across Starclan's camp and soon made it to the other side and then flicked his tail again.

"Wait here, there's someone I would like to meet" he said as I listened to him as I sat down and waited for him to come back.

After waiting that felt like many moons, he came back with a strange orange cat that had perfect green eyes, almost as green as mine.

"Snowstar, I would you to meet Firestar" he mewed as the orange tom bowed his head. "It's an honor to meet you at last, I have heard many things about you" he said as he took his seat beside me.

"Were you a leader of ForestClan long ago?" I asked as he just smpily shook his head "No". This cat made me very puzled, how could he be a leader in ForestClan's part of StarClan when he wasn't even a leader of Forestclan long ago?

"What I mean is that your clan was formed from the warriors that were left of ThunderClan and loners & kittypets that wanted the life of a warrior" he said as my mouth opened up in shock.

"Do you meen that my clan has your clan's blood runing though our vains" I asked, still shocked that I could be realted to someone in Starclan.

"Snowstar, your entire family are my desendents and I must tell you that a war like you never faced before is rising agaist us" he meowed as I came closer to him to hear what he had to say.

"Shadows are rising from the ashes of a long forgotten war, it will take one cat that falls like snow, another that will soon have the power of the stars" "Until till the sun shines on the frost, the battle may be lost" he finshed as I took evey word in.

"Does this mean that the fate of ForestClan and the other clans bepend on me and two other cats!?" I asked even more shocked to know that my fate was alreadly sealed.

"Yes Snowstar, you must seek these cats" "One you know very well and the other is about to be born" Firestar spoke softly as he begain to fade along with Icestar.

"Don't leave me, I need to know more!" I yowled as I tryed to move but my legs falled as I hit the ground and Firestar smpily said " You will know when the time comes" as I falled asleep and I heard no more from them.

* * *

I woke up with a jolt as I starred into the shadows to see the bright, clear eyes of Darkpaw.

I could sense fear-sent coming from him, his flank had shallow gashs of driping blood and some of his fur was torn up. I got up and ran over to him and said "Who done this to you!?" I asked as he was so weak that he just pointed his paw to the entrace to my den

I looked outside my den to see my clan fighting like TigerClan to protect the clan. I qickly tured my head to one side to the other, almost the whole camp camp.

Then I saw Shinepoppy locked in battle with Stonestar, I wanted to help him but a soon heard a cat yowl that I knew need help.

I dashed towards her clawing and biting my way though the sreching MoonClan warriors that were trying so hard not to give up.

When I reached her, she was locked into battle with MoonClan's deuty, Pinefur. Before he could see me coming I leaped on to his back and started clawing him with my claws.

He yowled as he tried to shake me off as I riped some of his fur off and blood started to pour out of his wounds. Finally he shook me off, but I mainage to clawn his nose as he ran out of the camp.

"Don't come back, flea-brain" I yelled after him as I tured myself to Firesong and said "Are you all right?" I asked and she shook her head "Yes".

As cats from MoonClan fled, Shinepoppy was still fighting Stonestar. I ran towards Shinepoppy to help him, but then Stonestar sunk his long sharp claws into Shinepoppy chest, the same way that my father died.

"Shinepoppy, No!" I cried with sorrow as I dashed towards his side as Stonestar came up to me and wispend in my ears.

"Now you know how I felt when your father killed mine" he hissed in my ears as he gave one last dark look at me and disapped into the bushs.

When he left, I retured my attention to my dieing deputy that risked his own life for the clan. He was still warm, but his breath was starting to run short as his blood driped from the deep claw marks that he had gotten during battle.

"I'm glad I chose you as my deputy when Ibecome leader, may StarClan light your new path" I meowed sofly as tears began to run down my face and driped onto Shinepoppy's fur.

"I'm glad to call you my brother, I shall forever watch over you until were finally together again" he said sofly as he closed his eyes and his breath stoped at once.

Tears ran down my face as I put my head on his fur and then I knew that he was turly dead. "Why did you have die in a battle that was like our father had died" I wispbed sadly as I continued to my den.

And Firesong came up to me and asked me something I wished never to do. "Who are you going to chose to become the clan's next deuty" she asked sofly as we walked together until I stoped at my den and I spoke.

"I need some time to think about it, Shinepoppy sevred me a long time. After all he is my brother, I still need some time to think" I said as I left Firesong to wait outside as I started to think.

My soul felt torn apart that Shinepoppy died today, I still felt sorry that I could not do anything to save him. My mind felt so puzzled, I hardly could think about anything.

Then I knew what to do, I got up and woke up Firesong as for she was sleeping outside. "It's time, before Moonhigh comes" I said as she noded her head and we dashed towards the Forest Oak.

"Let all cats who can hunt for the clan join benath the Forest Oak" I yowled as my clan mates gatered around me to hear what I had to tell them.

"Cats of my clan, I know you may be full of grief for Shinepoppy, but all of us need to carry on" I said as the cats around me stared into my eyes. I could feel how much sorrow they had for Shinepoppy, but it did't make me want to stop.

"Shinepoppy was a brave cat, I'm so proud of him that I hope for many more moons to come, he shall forever be know as the warrior that gave up his life for the sake of our own" I said as the clan cheered his name to the stars above.

"If Shinepoppy is looking down from StarClan, Braveheart shall be the next duputy of ForestClan" I said as Braveheart sat up and moved towards me.

"Snowstar, I'll make that I shall servie my clan until my days are down" he said as we both tonched nouses and the clan cheered Braveheart's name as he sat back down along with his fellow warriors.

When the clan stoped cheering, I continued what I had to say. "For those who knew Shinepoppy, we shall stay up and honor his brave, warrior spirt" I said as I flicked my tail to show that the meeting was over.

The rest of the clan sat beside Shinepoppy's dead body to spend one last night for most. "I'm so sorry he had to die like this, he would of been a great leader" Firesong wisbed into my ears as we sat together for the whole night.

* * *

Soon dawn came as it lit the whole camp with bright moring sun light. But today was the day that I wished that never happened, but it seams that there is no such thing as "never" today.

The clan garttered around the Shinepoppy as they said there final goodbyes. Wolfpaw was 2nd last as he came up to say his final words. "Thank you for trying to be a good mentor, I shall always remember you" he said as he soon joined the other cats as it was finally my turn.

"I'm glad that you were my brother, may StarClan light your path" I mewoed as I walked slowly towards my spot undernath the Forest Oak.

The elders soon picked up Shinepoppy's body and carried him to be brirred. When the elders and Shinepoppy dispaed into the bushs, I ended the meeting at once.

First my father and now my brother, when will it end, I thought. I hope Starclan is watching me, for when the battle that Firestar spoke of, I might need those two other cats more then ever.

* * *

**I would like to thank Robinwing16 for helping me with some of my fan fictions and for reviewing them. I would also like to thank any other people that have reviewed and if you review a lot of my fan fictions, I might think about thanking you too. If your reading this of the night of New Year's Eve 2013, Happy New Year! **


	5. Chapter Four- What Matters Most

The sun rose into the morning sky, the sun shined brightly onto my pure white fur as I watched my clan from my usual stop during clan meetings.

It had been several moons since Shinepoppy's death, I still had terrible nightmares of the battle that had killed him in the end.

Why had you have to die so young, I thought sadly as I looked up at warm, clear sky.

Newleaf had come at last with its warm breezes that blowed though the camp. Everyone was happy that Leaf-bare was finally over.

Braveheart and Runningwater's kits had come at last, I could see them now playing a game with a rolled up moss.

I got up from the spot I was siting and walked over to the nursery to see what the kits were up to.

"Pass the moss ball, Whitekit" squeaked a small ginger she-cat as the white tom passed to her.

"Here it comes the ball, Sweetkit" she yelled as she kicked the moss ball and went flying over Sweetkit.

"Sweetkit, you forgot to catch the ball again!" mewed Whitekit angry. Sweetkit turned her head looked away. "It's not my fault that Foxkit threw the moss ball higher than me" said Sweetkit grumpy as the kits broke out into a fight.

"Kits!" I growled and they stopped at once. "I'm sorry Snowstar, I was just mad at this fuzzball" mewed Whitekit and then Sweetkit jumped on him.

"Who are you calling a fuzzball?" Sweetkit hissed and the two kits started fighting again. I sighed, I guess kits will be kits when their young.

"Whitekit, Sweetkit, and Foxkit, how many times have I told you not to fight with each other!" yelled Runningwater as she walked over to the kits and picked them up.

"But mother, Whitekit had to get angry with Sweetkit and they started to fight, I didn't do anything" Foxkit protested as she and her litter mates were taken inside the nursery.

"Are you looking for me, Snowstar" I turned myself around to see Braveheart speaking. Braveheart had been a great deputy in place of Shinepoppy, I knew that someday he would be a great leader.

"Your kits sure are a pawful" I purred as a smile washed over Braveheart's face. "Only the best for our clan, Snowstar" he said as I rolled my eyes and spoke out again.

"I have decided to have a warrior ceremony today for a certain apprentice that I think should become a warrior. So please make sure that all other morning patrols are cancelled until the meeting is over" I said as Braveheart gave me a swift nod and dashed off to tell the rest of the warriors.

I walked over to the Forest Oak and I yelled what I needed to say. "Let all cats that hunt for the clan, join under the Forest Oak" I said as all the cats in my clan came and sat with me where the greatest tree in ForestClan lay at the center of camp.

"Cats of ForestClan, we need more warriors even if Leaf-bare is over. Today we shall name a new warrior" I said as the apprentices started to flick their tails wondering if today was there day.

"Darkpaw, you have trained for many moons as a ForestClan apprentice and it's time that you become a warrior in return" I said as he got up and sat before me as I continued.

"Darkpaw, will you uphold the warrior code and protect the clan with your life?" I asked him as he was quiet for a few moments and then spoke out softly.

"I do" he said as his chest puffed out pride as I proudly continued what I had to say to him.

"Then from this moment on, you shall be know as Darksky. StarClan honors you for your speed and strength in battle and welcomes you as a full warrior of ForestClan" I finished as ForestClan yelled the new warrior's name.

When everyone yelled no more, Darksky spoke out to his clan. "I'm proud to get my warrior name today and I shall serve my clan well" he said as the clan cheered.

As the clan died down, Darksky sat back down with his clan mates as I flicked my tail to show that the meeting had ended.

Half the clan gathered together and began to share tongues as the rest clan took off to their patrols for the day. My heart still felt torn apart since I last saw Shinepoppy as he died at the paws of Stonestar.

"Are you okay Snowstar?" I turned my head to see Braveheart walked over to me and sat down calmly asking the question.

"Braveheart, could you tell the clan I would like some time alone?" I asked as he gave a another swift nod like before and dashed away to tell the rest of the clan.

* * *

Outside the camp was green and full of life as new plants sprang up from the ground. The air in New-Leaf was warm, but always had the sweet smell of the new flowers that were about to be created.

Ahhh..., I knew New-leaf ever since after the coldest Leaf-bare, I thought as I stopped at the river to drink. The river tasted perfect, even with taste of fish with it.

Before I left the river, I then saw a strange shape floating in the river. "Great StarClan" I mewed in shock as I dived into the moving river.

I made a big splash as I entered the river to find what I saw. There! Just between those rocks that cat's stuck trying to swim, I said to myself as I picked her up in my jaws.

We both thumped onto shore when we both got our breaths. She was still alive, but she soon after fainted. She wasn't very small, but she was easy to carry as I decided to take her back to camp to get healed.

With the rushing sound of the river behind me, I made my way back to camp as I still felt her little pulse next to mine.

The first shocked cats were of the Sunhigh patrol which gladly helped me carry her back to camp.

More shocked cats soon could be heard as I finally made it to the medicine den and saw the shocked face of Leafstorm.

"Where did you find her?" he asked as he made room for her small body to rest. "I find her in the river, she would have died if I hadn't saved her" I replied as Leafstorm stared at me and then looked away.

"Well lucky for her, she didn't get much water in her lungs" Leafstorm mewed as I began to stare at the rise and fall of her chest.

Then her eyes opened right at me as she slowly got up and spoke. "Where am I?" she asked, a vosie as beautiful as bird song.

"Fear not little one, your safe in ForestClan's camp" I spoke softly as she sat down again.

Leafstorm came over and then turned her head towards him and spoke to the little kit.

"Who are your parents?" he asked as tears began to fall from her face for no reason and she trew Leafstorm off somehow with pure stealth and dashed away.

"Wait, come back" I tried to call her as I dashed after her, leaving the camp behind me. I could hear the river as I stopped and saw her looking down in the river.

Her face still weep with tears as I carefully walked over to her. "Come back with me and we will find your parents" I said as she shocked her head and spoke.

"I can't go back, my father hates me so much ever since I was born. He thinks that I'm weaker than my older brother" she said as more tears come down and splashed lightly on the flowing river.

"But who is your father?" I asked as she spoke the cat that I hated so much. "Stonestar, his name is Stonestar" she said as cried some more.

Even if this was Stonestar's daughter, I knew that she needed more help than ever then her father could help with her.

I got close to her and lightly touched her with my tail. "Don't worry, I shall take care of you for now on" I said as she stopped crying and gave a warm smile towards me.

"Thank you" she said as we started to walk away from the river and made our way back to camp.

"By the way, what's your name?" I asked as she turned her head and said "Call me Rockpaw, that's what they used to call me" she purred as I returned a smile to her as we both vanished into forest of ForestClan.

* * *

**Thank you Robinwing16 for everything you have done for me so far. To all who is reading this now, this is the last chapter of: ForestClan's Destiny: Snow Falling. But don't worry, it won't end here. Watch out for 2nd book of ForestClan's Destiny series called: Darkness Falls. Until then, don't forget to review my other fan fictions! **


End file.
